Percy, James and the Fruitful Day
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=3 |series_no=03.25 |number=77 |sts_episode=Schemer's Alone |released= * 7th July 1992 * 29th September 1992 * 19th March 1993 * 23rd March 1993 * 12th January 1998 * 19th May 2008 |previous=Heroes |next=Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure/Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure }} Percy, James and the Fruitful Day is the twenty-fifth episode of the third series. It is based on the magazine story, Percy Gets Jammed. Plot One day, James is waiting at the junction when Percy arrives with some troublesome trucks. James tells Percy that engines should always be on time as he puffs away. Feeling resentful, Percy ignores him. It is market day when James arrives at the harbour to see all the wonderful fresh exotic fruits from far away lands. James' trucks are filled and he sets off along the main line. On the way, he meets Thomas, Annie and Clarabel and cannot resist boasting. Thomas knows that there will be trouble ahead for boastful James. Back at the yard, Percy is busy shunting when the stationmaster tells his driver that James' brakes are jammed and that Percy has to go and help him at once. Percy quickly sets off and soon finds James stranded on the main line. Percy cannot resist laughing and teasing James. Percy's driver soon intervenes and asks Percy if he can push the trucks of fruit. Soon, Percy is coupled to the trucks and sets off. Percy is in a hurry and is not paying full attention to the line. He has not seen that the points have failed and that he has been diverted into a siding. Percy's driver sees the danger and applies the brakes, but it is too late. The trucks run straight into the buffers and Percy crashes into the back of the van in front of him. His driver and fireman had jumped clear, but Percy gets covered in squashed fruit. The Fat Controller sternly reminds Percy that while the point failure is not his fault, his railway is not a jam factory. That night in the sheds, all the engines are silent, with Percy and James feeling very sorry for themselves as they are now both in disgrace. Thomas breaks the silence by reminding everyone that there is more than one way to get into a jam, and that even when engines help each other out, things can still go wrong. One of the engines asks what the point is, and Thomas points out that it means they learned a lot today, and therefore they are all Really Useful Engines after all, to which all the engines happily agree. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Troublesome Trucks * Jeremiah Jobling * Farmer Trotter * Big Mickey Locations * Arlesburgh Harbour * Tidmouth Sheds * Lower Suddery * Three Tier Bridge * Shunting Yards * Sodor Trading Co. * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Three Way Road * Logging Halt Trivia * The truck in front of Percy has "NE" written on it. * Stock footage from the third series episode, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train is used, as is a deleted scene from the third series episode, Heroes. * Izzy Gomez, Big Mickey, a station and a warehouse from TUGS appear. * This episode marks Annie and Clarabel's only speaking roles in the third series. * This episode marks the first time a character angrily says "Be quiet!" instead of "Shut up!" since the production teams and script writers were likely accused of using a vulgar/offensive phrase after production for the second series ended. * This episode was reran back to back with Percy and Harold on Storytime with Thomas. * Dishwasher soap was used for the projectile green liquid squirted on Percy. Goofs * When James is watching his trucks being loaded, there are four open-topped trucks, but when he leaves the harbour, one of them has been replaced with a goods van. * When James leaves the harbour, the first truck is missing a face. * As Percy sets off with James' trucks, James' pony truck is derailed and Percy jerks back before starting. Percy's cab roof was also lifted. * There are eleven berths in Tidmouth Sheds instead of the usual six. * At the end of the episode, black glue is wrapped around James' funnel. * When James passes Thomas and the coaches, Annie is missing her name. * Because stock footage is used, one close-up of Percy's driver is at night. Quotes * Percy: "Got yourself into a bit of a jam, eh James? What you might call a 'sticky situation'?" * James: "Be quiet! It's not funny having jammed brakes!" In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 }} de:Heute ist Obsttag es:Percy, James y un Día Fructífero he:פרסי, ג'יימס והיום הפורה ja:くだものれっしゃ pl:Piotruś, Kuba i Owocny Dzień ru:Перси, Джеймс и день фруктов Category:Series 3 episodes Category:Episodes